The Morning After
by ApocalypseCat
Summary: It's the morning after the night before - the morning after their first time together, to be precise. No angst here. College/Human AU. Destiel. One-shot


**AN: Okay so it's pretty impossible to get a link on a story so please go to my profile - I have the links for credit for the idea of the story as well as credit for the cover. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own these characters nor the idea for this fic, only the mumble jumble that I typed out.**

* * *

"Hey Dean! You've only got one towel so I used yours, is that okay?" Castiel asked, surrounded by steam as he popped his head outside the door of the bathroom. Dean turned away from the TV to stare at him and damn, he was gorgeous. Water droplets still trickled from his damp, black hair - Dean remembered twisting his fingers around those locks and pulling them - and collected by his glistening collarbone - Dean also remembered kissing and sucking on that collarbone and-oh crap, a quarter of an hour before class started was not a good time to get a boner.

"It isn't the worst thing we've shared, Cas - I think we're good," Dean smirked, getting up to take his shower before they headed over to lessons.

"Please don't say that the worst thing is chlamydia," Cas teased, laughing when Dean punched him in the shoulder on the way into the bathroom. "Am I not allowed to see you naked any more? I think it's a little too late for that Dean." Cas leaned against the door frame, smirking and letting his eyes skim over Dean's naked torso.

"Shut up and let me take a shower, Cas," Dean retorted with a smile as she shoved Cas playfully out of the bathroom.

"I'll just wait here then!" Cas shouted through the door of the bathroom, grinning.

"Yeah, you do that!" Cas heard the muffled shout over the sound of the running water in the shower and smiled wider.

He dropped onto the small bed that Dean and him had shared the night before - how they even fit, he couldn't remember; maybe it had something to do with the way their bodies were constantly close, constantly touching, constantly pressed together. He remembered the heat they shared, the passion and that desire, that want, that need for each other.

His fingers brushed over the sheets stained with flaky whiteness - he remembered crying out Dean's name, his hands gripping Dean's head so hard he was scared that he would hurt him. He also remembered sliding down Dean's body, hearing him gasp above him as he teased him, pressing kisses, licking and nibbling here and there before reaching his inner thigh and looking up at Dean, smirking. He smiled to himself, lying down on the bed and waiting for Dean to get out of the shower.

"Hey," he heard a whisper and felt the mattress dip down next to him. He rolled over to his side and smiled, breathless when he saw Dean's green eyes staring at him. Dean put his hand on his cheek and rubbed his thumb across Cas' lower lip. Cas shivered and closed his eyes, leaning into Dean until their foreheads touched.

"I firmly believe that last night was one of the best ones of my life," Cas murmured, taking Dean's hand in his own and kissing it. Cas opened his eyes and Dean took in a sharp breath when the stunning blue eyes gazed right at him.

"'Firmly believe'? I think you're on your way to writing an essay," he replied as nonchalantly as he could but his now husky voice gave things away slightly.

"I think I could," Cas told him, pressing his other hand to Dean's chest and Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, circling them tight around his waist and pressing them close together. Dean leaned his head against Cas' shoulder, his nose burying into the crook of his lover's neck.

"You haven't had enough of essays, what with college and everything?" Dean chuckled slightly, sending shivers running up Cas' spine at the proximity.

"I've had enough of essays," Cas acknowledged with a smile, then contemplated their intertwined hands. He looked back up at Dean, staring for a few moments. "But I haven't had enough of you." Dean's breath caught in his throat. His mouth went dry, like someone had dropped bucketfuls of sand in it.

"Well I'm going to be sticking around for quite a while and I can assure you that you'll have enough of me by then," Dean told him, looking away. He lowered his eyes and his voice became slightly shaky when he continued, "Hell, you'll probably hate me soon enough."

"Never." Cas lifted his head up gently with his fingers and leaned so close that their noses touched, so close that they breathed in the same air. "I'll never hate you, Dean, because I think that I'm at the opposite end of hate when it comes to you." Cas said with sincerity as he continued poring over Dean's green eyes when they widened.

"Holy crap Cas..." Dean muttered, hypnotised by Cas' eyes, unable to look away until he closed his eyes and closed the distance between them, their lips smashing together. One of Dean's hands tightened the grip on Cas' waist and the other slid up his skin to the back of his head where it entwined itself between the black locks, tugging on them. Dean smiled into the kiss when he heard Cas moan, positioning the two of them so that Cas was on his lap.

Cas' arms wrapped tightened Dean's neck and his legs wrapped around his waist, his hands running through his hair. Dean swiped his tongue across Cas' lower lip and nibbled slightly on it, grinning when Cas moaned again and his tongue slipped inside his mouth. Cas drew back and Dean protested but smiled when he was pushed back onto the bed. Cas leaned down again, their lips a hair's breadth apart but he paused there, staring at Dean.

"Come on Cas, don't be a frigging tease," Dean growled. Cas grinned and leant down, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"We've got to go to class, Dean," he said before swinging his legs off the bed.

"You've got to be kidding me," Dean muttered, staying on the bed and watching Cas get dressed. "When do we have to be there?"

"Five minutes ago," Cas told him with a laugh after checking the alarm clock before slipping on a plaid shirt and buttoning it up.

"Well then why bother going at all?" Dean asked with a playful grin on his mouth, still not getting up from the bed.

"Because we pay for it, Dean, so we might as well," Cas reminded gently as he zipped up his jeans.

"Damn you, Cas - always being the voice of reason," Dean grumbled, rolling off the bed and grabbing his clothes. "By the way Cas," he murmured with a smile, pressing his chest against Cas' back and circling his arms around his waist, "I hope we get to pick up where we left off tonight," Cas swivelled around in his arms and wrapped his arms around Dean and buried his nose in the crook of Dean's neck.

"I'll look forward to it," Cas whispered, sending shivers and flames up Dean's spine before pulling away and walking out the door, "See you in class, Dean," and he shut the door with a wink, leaving Dean to ogle at the shut door.

"Damn tease."

* * *

**I'm thinking I might do an accompanying piece of the actual night before but for the moment this is all the semi smut you're getting .u. Feedback is always appreciated - thanks for reading!**


End file.
